Friends at King's Cross
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: The Marauders and Lily meet in death at King's Cross.


_"__There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!__"_

_"__You are quite wrong.__"_

-Voldemort and Dumbledore on the subject of death

* * *

><p>James Potter woke with a start.<p>

As he opened his eyes, he was blinded by a bright light. Slowly, his vision adapted, and he realized he was in a large, white room, of which he could not see the end of. Sitting up, he brushed himself off, and saw that his beautiful wife was lying beside him. She too, winced at the brightness of the strange room they were in, as her green eyes fluttered open.

"James?" she asked, dazed.

"I'm right here, darling."

She sat up as well, and took her husband's hand in her own. "Harry's not here," she noticed, looking for her young son.

James nodded. "I don't think he died. But I reckon we have," he said thoughtfully, and held her hand tighter. They sat in silence for quite a while, and found themselves magically sitting on a bench. James spoke again. "Where do you reckon we are, Lil?" he asked.

She bit her lip in that beautiful, thoughtful way of hers, and considered their surroundings. "Looks a bit like…. King's Cross." James raised an eyebrow.

"The train station?" he asked. He seemed to think about it, and nodded. "I suppose so." He crossed his legs, thinking about his young son who was still alive, and wondered if anyone had come to get him. "Blimey, I miss Harry," he said.

Lily nodded, wondering as well. "So do I. I hope Dumbledore at least found him. I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of him just being there himself, alone." She frowned in worry, but her husband rubbed her arm, comforting her.

"I'm sure Albus or Sirius found him. Hopefully he's staying with ol' Padfoot. I'd hate to think he's going to grow up with your sister," he said. Lily shuddered.

"I'd pity him if he was."

Suddenly, there was a voice behind them. "Prongs? Lily?"

The two Potters turned around to see Padfoot, grinning broadly. He winced, taking in the brightness of the room. James jumped up to greet his best friend, giving him a tight hug. "Blimey, mate. You look…"

"Old?" asked Sirius, winking. Prongs felt his friend certainly grew and aged, but was happy that he was with them. "Time must slow here," said Sirius, regarding his friend's younger face.

The three of them sat on the bench, and James asked, "So what did you in, Pads?" Lily punched him lightly in the arm for asking such a straight forward question, but Sirius laughed with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Old Bella Lestrange. Killed me in the Department of Mysteries, she did," he chuckled.

Lily frowned in confusion. "What were you doing in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Ah. See, Harry and his friends thought I was being held captive by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Your son was noble enough to go there himself and try to rescue me. Nice effort, but I was actually in Grimmauld Place," said Sirius.

James's face lightened up at the sound of Harry's voice. "Harry? How is he doing?" he asked.

Sirius gave his friend a smile. "He's doing absolutely brilliant. You would be so proud of him," said Padfoot. "He's like a perfect combination of you and Lils. Quidditch extraordinaire, a good student, and a brave young man. I just wish I could've been the one to take care of him. I was too busy being in Azkaban."

James and Lily's hearts felt lighter at that news, and smiled at the thought of their son. "Wait—who's he living with?" asked James suddenly.

"You were in _Azkaban_?" asked Lily.

Sirius's smile turned into a frown. "Sirius's smile turned into a frown. "Harry lives with the Dursleys. And about Azkaban—everyone believed I was the one to betray the two of you to ol' Voldy," he said. "I hope Wormtail got crap for it afterwards."

For what felt like hours, the three of them caught up, and Sirius told them the goings-on in the living world. "Bloody Voldemort is back?" snapped James angrily.

"Yes, Prongs. Bloody Voldemort is back. And at first, that bumbling sap Fudge didn't believe him! Reckon the stupid bloke does now!"

And for the first time, Sirius noticed his surroundings. "Hey… where the bloody hell are we?" he asked the two.

They shrugged, and Lily said, "Kings Cross?"

Sirius nodded, thinking the answer was sufficient enough.

Suddenly, the three of them heard footsteps behind them.

"Prongs! Padfoot! Lily!" cried a voice. They turned to see Remus, looking tired and thin, but nonetheless happy to see his closest friends. He wore a ratty brown suit and his face was gaunt, but his eyes were bright and happy. Each of them greeted him with a hug, smiling broadly. "It's been too long. But it seems time has been friendly to the three of you," he said, regarding his old, graying appearance, and their young, bright ones.

He looked around the vast room. "I suppose we're…"

"Dead? I reckon so," said Sirius.

They grinned, and sat once more on the bench. "So what's new with you, Remus?"

Moony leaned forward, smiling happily. "I got married."

Sirius jumped, his eyes wide. "Bloody hell! Married? To who?" he asked.

"Tonks," said Remus.

Padfoot's face broke into a cheerful grin. "Tonks! Blimey, Moony! Congrats!" The other two echoed his congratulations.

Remus turned to James and Lily. "I wish you could've met her." He looked around. "I reckon she'll be joining us soon… she died in the battle as well."

"The battle?"

Moony described the state of the living, and Harry's brave actions to save the Wizarding World. "He's grown up to be a fine young man. You'd be terribly proud of what he's become. Which reminds me—he's the godfather to my son."

"Son? Congrats again, ol' boy!"

The four of them chatted merrily, until James frowned.

"What's wrong, Prongsie?" asked Sirius.

He looked at the two men. "The Marauders. If Remus is here, and Wormtail's already been snuffed, then that's the end of it. Our bleedin' legacy is dead," he chuckled.

They patted him on the back, smiling as James felt a twinge of sorrow for their famous group.

Suddenly, they each felt a tug at their gut, like something was pulling them up. "Did you feel that?" asked Lily. The other three nodded, curious. "I think… I think Harry is calling us!"

* * *

><p><em>"After all, to the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure."<em>

—_Albus Dumbledore _


End file.
